Serpent In Paradise
by tothandar
Summary: A worldwide law enforcement conference is interrupted when Dr. Claw abducts the family members of all the delegates including Penny.


"SERPENT IN PARADISE"

An Inspector Gadget fanfic

by tothandar

Inspector Gadget and all related characters are ©2004 by DiC Animation, a division of The Walt Disney Company.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story actuall takes place before "The Undersea Treasure". I'm posting it so CERTAIN PEOPLE don't get the idea of plagarizing it, too.

* * *

The sand was clean and bleached almost white the closer one got to the ocean. The particular stretch of ocean was fresh and blue, smelling of foam and energy and life. A five foot tall semi-circle of volcanic rock acted as a natural fence around the stretch of beach beside the hotel and it was immaculately maintained as a selling point for guests of the hotel. Not all the beachfront property in the Hawaiian Islands looked like this. Adding to the natural splendor was high, bright sun and a humidity-free daytime temperature of eighty-eight degrees.

Penny Gadget, therefore, couldn't be blamed for forgetting herself and bounding out onto the sandy stretch, towel under one arm and nylon pack of supplies under the other. After all, eleven year olds are supposed to be energetic and carefree, even eleven year old geniuses who battled world crime organizations on the side. Her blonde ponytails waving in the backwash of her stride, dressed in a microscopic white bikini that, on someone older and developed might be seen as provocative, the girl quickly outdistanced her companions.

"Wait a minute, Penny!" Inspector Gadget called out.

He stood at the gate to the private beach, holding onto their dog's leash with one hand, completely oblivious to the stares of people around him. He was used to being stared at, being an internationally known police inspector. It didn't occur to him that they were staring because he was wearing floral swim trunks, blue swim fins, a mask and a snorkel and an inflated innertube in the shape of a duck over his trademark raincoat and hat.

"No, Brain. They don't allow pets on the beach!" Gadget growled at the dog, restraining him from pursuing Penny.

"How's this spot, Uncle Gadget?" Penny called back. She was standing on a spot ten yards from the nearest other occupant of the beach and equidistant from the gate and the tide. The girl waved to him and, for a moment, Gadget realized with melancholy how fast she was growing up.

"That's fine, Penny," he called back. "Brain, stop pulling! Just please don't run ahead of me like that. It's dangerous."

"Brain, stay," Penny said, walking up after spreading the towel to mark their spot. "You can't come onto the beach with us." The dog whimpered. "I'm sorry, Uncle Gadget. But how dangerous can Hawaii be?"

"Every place has hidden dangers, Penny," Gadget admonished her. Securing Brain's leash to the gate, he turned to step onto the beach. However, he managed to step onto his left swim fin and toppled face first into the sand.

"Uncle Gadget!" gasped Penny as she knelt to help him.

"I'm all right, Penny," Gadget said, spitting sand from his mouth. "But as you can see, there are hidden dangers everywhere."

"Even in the middle of a law enforcement convention?" Penny asked, smothering her laugh.

"Even so," Gadget said, walking toward the surf as he spoke to his niece. " Just because every noted law enforcement official in the world is gathered here in Kealakekua Point doesn't mean that criminals and dangers have gone elsewhere. You have to be aware of your surroundings at all times."

At that moment, Gadget tripped over a woman sunning herself on the beach. The woman squealed in alarm as Gadget pitched face first into the sand again. He quickly got up to his knees and turned to apologize.

"Please forgive me," Gadget began, then felt his eyes pop, "um, uh, ma'am."

The woman was a very slinky five foot nine with smooth coffee and cream skin and waist-length thick black hair. She had an arresting face with elegant cheekbones and a long, thin nose, red lips pursed in a pout and emerald green eyes glaring in annoyance at him over dark glasses. Her body was feline and generously apportioned with a cherry red bikini hiding only what it had to. Unlike Penny's similar ensemble, this woman's suit was provocative. The only other things she wore were a thin gold chain draped around her hip, another around her right ankle, and a gold necklace with a round pendant around her neck.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the woman sneered in a thick French accent. Then she swung her hand and slapped Gadget across the face.

"Uh, yes, uh, of course," Gadget stammered. A hand came out of his hat holding a whisk broom and started to dust her off, but another slap stopped him. "Well, um, I'll, um, be going now." Gadget stood and nodded to the woman blatantly ignoring him, then allowed Penny to lead him off.

"She wasn't very nice," Penny commented.

"Yes, well we did sort of get off on the wrong foot," Gadget replied, glancing back at her. "Heh heh."

Stepping on his flipper again, Gadget nearly fell. Penny managed to keep him up. And as they walked off, the woman glanced back over her shoulder at them. Surreptitiously she pressed the pendant around her neck.

"The girl is here," she whispered. "Gadget is with her, but they are separated from the dog. Wait for my signal."

Minutes in the warm Hawaii sun became hours. The only thing Penny did was lay on the towel and occasionally rub sun screen on her exposed skin. Her uncle had flitted between reading, sunning and swimming, never able to sit still for more than fifteen minutes. But then, she always was the more thoughtful of the two of them.

"You really should try the water, Penny," Gadget said as he waddled up from the surf, still wearing the flippers and innertube - - and his raincoat. "It's as clear as I've ever seen."

"I was planning on going scuba diving tomorrow, Uncle Gadget," Penny replied.

Stepping on his flipper again, Gadget once more plummeted face first into the sand. Picking himself up, he rose to his knees while the hand from his hat brushed sand from him. As he looked up, he found himself kneeling before a pair of lusciously tanned legs.

"Are you hurt?" asked the French woman in the red bikini. She knelt down next to him, the action stretching the thin nylon so that even less was left to the imagination.

"No, no, I do that a lot," Gadget said, distracted by her proximity.

"I fear that I was very cross with you earlier," she said, helping Gadget to his feet. She was close enough to smell and her scent was intoxicating. "It has bothered me ever since. Please allow me to apologize."

"That's, eh," Gadget fumbled, "not really necessary."

"No, I was quite rude. I feel very bad about it. Please allow me to make friends with you." She crossed her hands behind her and looked down shyly. It was a demur gesture, but at the same time thrust her generous chest out toward Gadget. "I am Cousette Ligote." Penny looked up at her from her beach towel and scowled. First she's rude and now she's fawning. It seemed suspicious. And that name? "Inspector Gadget at your service," Gadget proclaimed.

"The famous Inspector Gadget?" Cousette gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh, now I am truly upset! How could I be so cross with so famous a person?"

"Tut, tut, think nothing of it," Gadget smiled.

"You must lead quite the exciting life!" she cooed, thrusting herself up against him ever so gently. "Please tell me of some of your cases!"

"I'd be delighted to," Gadget said proudly. "Oh, but you are with your family. I do not wish to intrude. I will go."

"Um, that's quite all right. Penny won't mind."

"She is quite the adorable girl. But I do not wish to bore her on her vacation. Perhaps you could - - send her for a treat or something so she is not bored."

"Um, Penny," Gadget said suddenly. "Why don't you, um, go and get some ice cream, yes. Go-Go Gadget Money!"

The robot arm popped out of Gadget's hat with a wad of bills in its hand. It thrust the cash at Penny. Startled at first, Penny scowled and took the cash.

"Yes, why don't I get some ice cream," Penny mumbled, rising from the towel.

"That's a good idea, Penny," Gadget replied. Penny walked off. "Be careful. Don't talk to strangers."

"Maybe that's advice you should take," Penny mumbled to herself. As Penny walked off, Cousette's hand went to her necklace. She surreptitiously squeezed the pendant twice as she gazed into Inspector Gadget's eyes. Avoiding the gate so as not to have to deal with Brain's pleading, Penny headed for one of the rock walls. She scaled the wall with little trouble and, perched on top, looked around for a concession stand. Seeing none, she hopped down onto the grass below.

"I'll probably have to go into the hotel itself," Penny thought as she walked past a thicket of bushes. "Oh well, ice cream does sound pretty good."

A rustle was her only warning. From behind a huge hand locked onto her left wrist and dragged Penny's arm behind her and up between her shoulder blades. There was only a moment to grimace from the pain. At once a hand holding a cloth clamped over her nose and mouth. Penny instantly recognized the cloying, overwhelming odor of chloroform. Using the first step of self-defense, Penny kicked behind her while trying to twist out of the grasp of her attacker. However, the shadow countered by pulling the small girl off her feet and pinning her body against his. She could feel he was a man, large and solidly built. His strong grip kept her aloft and the cloth clamped over her face. Already the effects of the chloroform were working. Penny was able to kick three more times, each blow landing but shrugged off by her attacker. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

At the gate, Brain perked up, then started barking.

"Brain!" called Inspector Gadget as he stared into Cousette's willing eyes. "Stop that! You're disturbing people!"

* * *

The smell of the chloroform lingered in her sinuses long after Penny regained consciousness. It was one of the things she hated about being chloroformed. You couldn't smell anything but chloroform for hours. Then there was the way your mouth felt, as if someone had stepped on your tongue with a dirty boot. Then there was the fact that she usually woke up from being chloroformed to find she was tied up. It was no different this time. A warm cement floor pressed against her bare skin as she lay on her side.

Fighting back the disorientation, Penny took stock of her situation. She was in a small room made of unpainted cinder block with a cement floor. The room measured six feet by three feet by five with no furnishings at all. The only break in the cement and cinder block was one wall consisting of steel bars. There was only light from the hall and another cell across from her. Her wrists were bound behind her back with what felt like cotton cord, as were her ankles. Her mouth had been packed with some cloth and taped shut. Listening for someone nearby and not hearing anything, Penny shoved herself up to a sitting position with some effort. Across from her was a woman, black and in her late teens. She was dressed in shorts and a white top like a tourist and was bound and gagged like Penny was.

"What is this?" Penny wondered, looking around the cell. There was little room to move, though she had more since she was a child. "First things first - - I have to get out of here."

Grateful she wasn't more stringently restrained, Penny began squirming around in an effort to slip her hands out of the loops. It was a failed effort, as was her attempt to reach the knots in the ropes around her wrists. Whoever tied her up hadn't put much effort into restraining her, but was professional enough to do a credible job. Penny leaned against the wall and caught her breath.

"That's strange," she thought, noticing the warmth of the wall. "This cinder block should be cold. Cinder blocks don't store heat." She glanced out the door of her cell. "It feels like we're underground. These cinder blocks should be cool."

Storing the fact away, Penny resumed working on her bonds. Shoving up onto her knees, the girl twisted awkwardly until she could reach the knots on the ropes around her ankles. After several minutes doggedly picking at the knot, it pulled loose and Penny was able to work her ankles free. Stiffly she stood up. Peering down the corridor outside her cell, Penny found her cell was part of a prison-like cellblock. There were three levels, one above her and one below, each with dozens of cells in their row and another row facing opposite. Every cell that she could see was occupied by a different man, woman or child. Each one was dressed differently or from a different part of the world, but each one was bound and gagged as she'd been.

"Assuming this isn't a government facility," Penny thought as she peered out her cell door, "this can only be a M.A.D. operation. No one else has the means to set something up like this. But if this is M.A.D., what are they planning? Why kidnap all these people?" Penny turned from the corridor and looked around her cell. "And why kidnap me? Was I just in the wrong place at the wrong time or was I targeted? Do they know about me?" Penny's eyes widened over her gag. "Or is it because of Uncle Gadget? That woman that was playing up to him! I've got to find a way to get loose and warn Chief Quimby!"

The cell, though, was completely bare of anything that might be used to cut or pry the rope off her wrists. So Penny used the only thing available to her: she worked the knot into the metal juncture between the door lock and the crossbar brace and began tugging, hoping the knot would pull loose. The plan was strenuous and perspiration began to bead on her exposed skin. The knot slipped out and Penny had to work it back in before resuming tugging on it. Four times this happened, but Penny doggedly kept on.

"I wish Brain were here," she thought. "He'd be able to help me get out. But he may not even know where I am! Heck, I don't even know where I am!"

Then with despair creeping in, success! Penny felt the knot loosen. She tried to work a hand out of the loops but failed and resumed tugging once she wedged the knot in again. The knot loosened some more and that allowed her to just work her hand free. Once that was done, she pulled the tape from her mouth and spit the wadding out. Once she was free, Penny examined the lock on her cell door. The girl sighed in frustration. It was a modern deadbolt lock. They were difficult to work the bolt open, assuming she had a wire or thin piece of metal that she could work into the key mechanism. All she had was her bikini, some rope, some tape and some soggy cloth.

"I wish I had my computer book," Penny sighed.

It was becoming more imperative for her to escape. Not only did she have to warn Chief Quimby so M.A.D. could be stopped and her uncle protected from whatever they planned, but she had no idea if there were guards in the cellblock. She had to assume there were. If one walked by and saw her untied, she'd be right back where she started - - or worse. Then Penny examined the bars.

"These are far enough apart," she thought. "An adult couldn't squeeze through and they probably assumed a child couldn't get free of the ropes. I might be able to squeeze through."

One leg went through with no problem. Her bottom was a little more difficult and Penny vowed to cut back on the fats and sugar. She was half way through, with her head turned to the side and her breath exhaled to flatten her rib cage, when she stopped. The back bar pressed between her shoulder blades and the front bar was wedged against her sternum. Penny couldn't move out or in, and with the steel bar pressed against her sternum she couldn't take a breath in. Fear of suffocation spread panic through her and it took all of her intellect to quell it. Grasping her bikini top with her left hand, Penny pulled on it. Her effort worked as she hoped. The slick nylon slid across the metal and allowed her chest to pass along the bar with it. Once she was past it, Penny collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath.

Alerted by her efforts, some of the other prisoners began mewling through their gags, pleading with Penny to free them. Though it pained her, Penny ignored them and stole down the corridor as fast as she dared. She had to warn the authorities and since her kidnapers had taken her watch, the only way left to her was to get out of this cell block and to a phone. Trying to free everyone else would only be a fruitless waste of time and effort and would probably get her captured again. The police could free the prisoners. But no sooner had she thought that than Penny was stopped by a familiar, though muffled, voice. She turned to an amazing sight.

"Atsuko?" Penny gasped.

Astuko sat in a cell, gagged as Penny had been and her wrists bound behind her. The girl wore a short black skirt and a maroon long-sleeve blouse and had clearly been kidnaped while visiting Hawaii, probably with her father at the law enforcement convention. To her credit, she'd managed to untie her ankles, but was still working on her wrists. And just that suddenly the light bulb went on over Penny's head.

"The delegates to the law enforcement convention!" Penny gasped. "M.A.D. must have kidnaped the families of all the delegates! Dr. Claw is going to blackmail them into doing his bidding!"

By the wide-eyed expression on Atsuko's face, she agreed with Penny's assessment and was just as horrified by the revelation as Penny was. After a beat, she began mewling excitedly through her gag, begging Penny to free her.

"Put your wrists through the bars," Penny told her. Atsuko obeyed instantly and in a moment she was free. The girl pulled the gag from her mouth.

"So they got you, too," Atsuko said, trying to quell her fear. "Can you open this cell?"

"The lock switch is on the far wall, but it's probably linked to a security panel," Penny told her. "You can squeeze between the bars. Just, um, take your top off first." Atsuko looked at her peculiarly. "It's a tight fit."

"OK," Atsuko grimaced, her cheeks reddening. She quickly took her blouse off, revealing the pink undershirt with the bunnies on it. "But don't laugh at me."

"Hey, I'm hardly in a position," Penny replied, gesturing to her own bikini-clad body.

With some effort, Atsuko squeezed between the bars. Once free, she pulled her blouse back on and the two girls ran down the hall. Penny was glad to have Atsuko by her side again. She felt the odds were that much more in her favor now.

"You're probably right about Dr. Claw's plan," Atsuko whispered. "I recognize a few of the other prisoners from the hotel. But does Dr. Claw actually think the nations of the world will give in to his demands?"

"He'll probably give it a try," Penny replied. "But I'm sure he's got a back up plan if they all say no. That's what worries me."

Suddenly Atsuko grabbed Penny's arm and jerked her to a halt. The blonde girl turned inquiringly, but Atsuko gestured for quiet. Footfalls could be heard on the level above them. The girls flattened against the cinder block wall and glanced up. They could barely make out the shadow of a passing sentry above them. Neither girl breathed until he passed. Atsuko gestured and headed for the end of the corridor. Penny followed.

"Did you notice those walls aren't cool?" Penny asked in a low voice.

"Yes, I did," Atsuko replied. "And this is an underground complex, so they should be cool." Atsuko thought a moment. "Do you suppose he built these prison blocks inside of one of the volcanoes on the island?"

"That would explain the walls," Penny nodded. "And the warm air. But that's pretty extravagant, isn't it?"

"Dr. Claw has always been a little showy," Penny mumbled. "I wonder if we're in Mauna Loa or Kilauea?"

"I'd guess Mauna Loa," Atsuko deduced. "It's safer - - it hasn't been active since 1984. And it's closer to Kealakekua Point."

The pair eased cautiously down the corridor. Penny crossed her chest with her arms.

"Even with this warm air, I wish I had some clothes to put on," she whispered.

"Look at it this way," smirked Atsuko. "If we run into some sentries, you can always distract them with your unearthly beauty."

"Thanks, 'friend'," Penny volleyed back. "Remind me to send you a computer virus."

Arriving at the end of the corridor, the two girls peeked down the junction. At one end was a stairwell to the upper and lower levels. At the other was an elevator. They headed for the elevator.

"You know, Dr. Claw is probably monitoring us on security cameras right now," Atsuko said as they eased up to the elevator.

"Can't do anything about that," Penny grimaced. "We have to hope he's not watching."

At the elevator, the two girls found a security keypad embedded in the wall next to the elevator doors.

"What are the odds that the elevator doors have a keypad controlled security lock."

"Do you want exact odds or an estimate?" frowned Atsuko.

"I wish I had my computer book," the two girls said in unison. Embarrassed, they grinned at each other and returned to the problem.

"Wait a minute," Penny said, glancing at the floor. She squatted down and gathered up a handful of black soot. "I thought the floor felt awful gritty. There's volcanic ash on the floor." Penny brought her hand up next to the keypad and gently blew some of the ash against the keys. Some of the ash particles stuck to four of the number keys. "I thought so."

"Skin oils stuck to the numeric keys?" smiled Atsuko. Penny nodded. "Well, that narrows it down. But we don't have the sequence the numbers go in."

"We'll just have to try codes at random until we hit," Penny shrugged.

"Or the pad locks us out," Atsuko reminded her.

"Do you have a better plan?" Penny asked. Atsuko's silence was her answer.

"Why don't you try? I'll watch for guards to distract with my 'unearthly beauty'."

Atsuko grinned and moved to the pad. Her first combination produced three angry electronic chirps from the lock. Exhaling to steady herself, Atsuko tried a different combination. It produced more angry chirps. Atsuko sighed in frustration.

"It'll probably lock us out after three tries," she warned. After a moment's hesitation, Atsuko punched in a code.

"Stop!" bellowed a male voice. The girls turned and saw three M.A.D. sentries at the end of the corridor. "Stay where you are!"

Penny heard the elevator doors open. Her heart leaped until she felt hands grab her upper body and shove her into the elevator. Landing on the floor of the car, Penny looked up and saw Atsuko on the other side of the closing doors.

"I'll hold them off!" the Japanese girl said desperately. "Get us help, Penny!"

"Atsuko!" Penny cried, but the doors closed and the car started up.

Shunting aside her anxiety, Penny looked at the floor display. There was only one floor listed, so destination wasn't much of an option. Then she had a thought. The car opened. A M.A.D. agent passed by and glanced curiously inside. He wondered briefly why the elevator car was empty, but had no time to think about it and went back to his assignment. After a few moments the doors closed. At that point the ceiling hatch of the car opened and Penny dropped down to the floor. Pressing the 'door open' button, she peered down the hall to see if it was safe. With nobody in sight, Penny eased down the hall as quietly as she could. Whenever she passed a door she would try the knob only to find the door locked. The doors with keycard locks she bypassed completely.

"If I could just find a communications center," Penny thought, "or even just a way out." Her lower lip trembled. "I hope Atsuko's OK."

Her hand closed around a doorknob and turned. The door gave way, opening for her. Penny stopped and listened carefully for signs of someone being inside. Just then an alarm claxon began to sound. Knowing the halls would fill in moments with M.A.D. agents, Penny lunged inside the room and closed the door. Fearing being seen, she immediately pressed against the wall and slithered into the shadows. The room inside was divided down the center by a thick transparent shield. Her side was laid out like an auditorium with rows and rows of seats, all draped in long shadows, for the only light was from the room opposite the shield. On the other side of the shield was a network of monitors, a communications panel and a huge oak desk. Behind the desk was a plush black armchair on castors with a high Queen Anne style back. The chair was turned to the monitors, obscuring the occupant. However, Penny could see he wore a gray spiked metallic gauntlet on his visible hand - - and a black, white and gray angora cat sat purring in his lap.

"That's Dr. Claw's office," Penny thought as she felt ice form in the pit of her stomach.

"Agent 76, report," Dr. Claw said, pressing a button on his console.

"Awaiting a response from the law enforcement conventioneers regarding your demands, Dr. Claw," a male voice replied. "Do you think they'll agree, sir?"

"It really doesn't matter, Agent 76," Dr. Claw replied, stroking Madcat. "Holding this many hostages was amusing to implement, but isn't really an economical plan in the long term. However, it will keep the conventioneers occupied while my agents finish planting the charges in Mauna Loa."

"Charges, sir?"

"Strategically placed explosives that, when detonated, will cause Mauna Loa to erupt, eliminating all the hostages. And since the conventioneers are all centrally located now and within the range of the volcano's eruption and the resulting earthquakes and rain of volcanic ash, I'll be eliminating the cream of the world's law enforcement crop as well, leaving the world at the mercy of my minions." Claw chuckled to himself. "The resulting detonation may even send Kilauea into eruptions and the resulting seismic activity would certainly sink the island of Hawaii into the sea."

Claw's chair turned slightly.

"An impressive plan, is it not child?" Dr. Claw asked. Penny's breath caught in her mouth. "Surrender yourself. You're trapped in here and cannot escape."

Claw knew she was there. But he couldn't see her exact position in the huge, darkened room. As silently as she could, Penny eased toward the door.

"Perhaps you need some incentive to surrender," Dr. Claw said.

With that, a burly M.A.D. agent entered the room. He was holding Atsuko. The girl's arms were bound behind her back and her mouth was taped over. Penny's heart stopped.

"You're clearly an intelligent girl if you got this far," Dr. Claw said. His hand reached out and caressed Atsuko's chin. "Surely you're intelligent enough to realize the disadvantage you're at now?"

Penny stood completely still. What should she do?

"Surrender now or watch your companion's dire fate," Dr. Claw said with a trace of annoyance.

For emphasis a six inch razor suddenly shot out from the second knuckle of Dr. Claw's gauntlet. It pressed gently against Atsuko's throat. To her credit Atsuko shook her head and pleaded through the gag for Penny not to surrender, though her eyes were wide with fear. Penny knew Atsuko was right. She knew Claw had to be stopped or millions would die and she had the only opportunity to do it. She had to leave Atsuko behind. She had to. But could she? Leaving strangers was one thing - - this was Atsuko! There had to be a way to save her and the hostages, the conventioneers and the island population. If only she could think.

And then a hand closed around her mouth, clamping tightly. It was a feminine hand encased in a black leather glove, but it was strong enough to hold Penny, as was the arm that pulled across her chest. Penny felt herself hauled up off the floor and carried into the light. Atsuko's expression fell. The guard remained aloof. Dr. Claw's face remained obscured, but his cat seemed to smile with perverse pleasure as Penny squirmed in her assailant's arms. And the reflection Penny caught in the transparent shield was that of Cousette Ligote.

"Excellent work, Agent 69," Claw replied.

"Silly girl," Cousette whispered in Penny's ear with her thick French accent. "You should have run when you could."

"Wait!" Claw said suddenly. "I recognize her! She's Gadget's brat!"

"Yes, so she is," Cousette replied. "Obviously she's more resourceful than her uncle."

"Isn't she," Claw replied in a tone Penny didn't like one bit. "You seem to turn up in a lot of places one wouldn't expect a child to turn up in. Why is that?" Penny glared at him over the hand covering her mouth. "A question I'll have to ponder after I've taken my leave of this doomed place. Take these children away and see that they don't escape again, Agent 69. You've a talent for that sort of thing. Make it so. I hold you responsible for them."

"Yes, Dr. Claw," she nodded as Penny squirmed in futility. "But why not just kill them now? They're already doomed."

"Agent 69," Dr. Claw replied mockingly. "You don't kill hostages before the deadline passes. That would be a betrayal of trust."

And Penny was dragged from the room to the sound of Dr. Claw's laughter.

* * *

Penny felt her muscles protest, but there was nothing she could do to relax them. Cousette Ligote had Penny and Atsuko brought to a storage closet on the main floor of the M.A.D. base. With the aid of the burly agent holding Atsuko, Cousette began binding them.

"You're about to find out what brought me to Dr. Claw's attention," Penny remembered Cousette whispering in her ear.

While Penny was left in her white bikini, Atsuko was stripped down to her undershirt and panties, both a feminine pink with rabbits embroidered on them. The girls were placed back to back, then their arms were freed and bent back around the torso of the other girl. Penny glanced down and saw Atsuko's rope bound wrists resting against her belly. She felt her wrists dig into Atsuko's stomach and Atsuko's arms, bound over hers, press her upper arms against Atsuko's ribs. There was scarcely room to breathe now. But Cousette wasn't finished. Her impressive feline figure draped in form-fitting leather from neck to toe, she leaned in and circled rope around the throats of the two girls. The loose ends were wound between Penny and Atsuko, drawing the nooses tight and pinned their heads together. A rope was threaded over the back of Atsuko's neck and under her arms, then under Penny's arms and around the back of her neck. After it circled twice across their chests it was tied off. Smaller loops were drawn around Atsuko's left and Penny's right elbow, then the operation repeated on the opposite limbs.

But Cousette wasn't finished. A rope was tied to Penny's wrists, then drawn down between her legs and the legs of Atsuko, pulled painfully taut and cinched to Atsuko's wrists. Another length of cord was looped across Penny's waist and Atsuko's, flattening their spines against each other's. Then the two girls were forced to go down on their knees. Penny's right ankle was tied to Atsuko's left and Atsuko's left to Penny's right. Finally cord was wound over their thighs and across their shins, drawn tight and tied off.

But Cousette still wasn't finished. The French agent knelt by Atsuko, pinched her nose and forced a choking wad into her open mouth, then tied the packing in place with a cleave gag. Another white cloth was pulled over the Japanese girl's eyes and tied off, blindfolding her. Penny felt Atsuko quiver under the strain. Her feline captor circled around and knelt next to Penny. Reluctantly Penny opened her mouth.

"Oh, you're taking the fun out of it," smirked Cousette. The packing jammed into Penny's mouth until she felt ready to vomit. "Such a look! That's almost as venomous a look as the one you gave me on the beach - - when I was seducing that fool of an uncle of yours."

The cleave plunged between Penny's lips, forcing the packing in more. Penny's nostrils were overwhelmed with the smell of leather as Cousette tied the cleave behind her head. The young blonde girl watched helplessly as Cousette prepared the blindfold. It slid over her eyes and drew tight as Cousette knotted it.

"I wouldn't struggle too much, girls," they heard Cousette say. "You'd only end up strangling each other."

Penny cocked her head slightly and listened to the footfalls. The sharp click of Cousette's high heel boots was distinct. The burly guard's boots were less so, but she did pick them up, indicating that he followed her out of the room. A door clicked shut and Penny knew they were alone. Her immediate thought was escape - - but how? She couldn't see anything, so she couldn't see if there was anything around them to free themselves with. Even if she could see, they couldn't move to retrieve it. Her position gave her no play, no leverage, no way to even change position by squirming or hopping. She was anchored to Atsuko and Atsuko to her and the cord biting into their throats meant they didn't dare move too much. She felt Atsuko shift and immediately felt it in her throat, her arms, her waist and between her legs.

"MMMMMMPH!" Penny squealed.

"Mnnnph," she heard Atsuko respond. Penny breathed a sigh through her nose. Had Dr. Claw finally won?

* * *

An unmarked police car pulled into the police command post in the parking lot of a roadside restaurant. Mauna Loa stood silently in the distance, casting a shadow over the grounds of Hawaii Volcanoes National Park and the surrounding area. The command post was not lacking for manpower. Since every noted law enforcement person in the world was already on the island, the Hawaii State Police decided to take advantage of the extra personnel. There was little they could have done to stop them if they'd so chosen once it was learned what had happened to their loved ones. Chief Quimby ambled up to the dark late model car.

"Anything, Gadget?" he asked as Inspector Gadget extricated himself from the car.

"Nothing, Chief," Gadget reported. "There isn't a suspicious character for miles. It's almost like Dr. Claw kidnaped them, too, so we wouldn't have anything to go on."

"I wouldn't put it past him. We haven't had any luck tracking the broadcast beyond the general area of the National Park. As usual, M.A.D. has the most sophisticated scrambler net known." Quimby checked his watch. "We're getting near the deadline, too."

"They aren't going to give in, are they Chief?" Gadget asked.

"Right now it's hard to tell what they're going to do. There's as many opinions as there are delegates, and even if a majority consensus is reached, there's no guarantee that some won't cut deals on their own." He looked over at Gadget sympathetically. "It's - - easy to understand why. I couldn't blame someone if they did."

"No, Chief. You can't give in to them. People have to take a stand for what's right."

"But Gadget," Quimby said, "he's got Penny."

"I know, Chief," Gadget said. He hesitated, as if emotion had robbed him of his voice. "She's a trooper," he said hoarsely. "She understands." Quickly he turned away and headed for open space. "I'm going to do an air reconnaissance, Chief."

Quimby started to protest, but stopped. "All right, Gadget."

"Go-Go Gadget Copter!" he shouted, then shot twenty feet into the air on legs that were suddenly stilts. "No, I said Gadget Copter!"

* * *

Penny didn't know how long she'd been tied to Atsuko, but it seemed like three eternities. Her knees hurt from kneeling on the hard linoleum floor. Her shoulders were cramping from being pulled into such an awkward angle. Despite her minuscule attire, she was covered in perspiration and deathly hot in the closed, stale air of the closet. Atsuko's back felt like it was welded to hers and between the rope around her chest, the noose around her throat and the thick wad held in her mouth it was very difficult to breathe. And Atsuko's constant squirming wasn't helping.

Penny had long since given up protesting when her friend would shift, but every time she did so the rope around her throat or between her legs would dig into places she didn't want it to dig into. Atsuko had to be trying something to free them, so Penny tried to be brave and endure the choking grab on her throat and the pinches and tugs elsewhere. If she wasn't totally blind, she might be able to see what the young Japanese girl was attempting and help. As it was, all she could do was go limp and try to move with Atsuko.

"Mmmmph!" she heard Atsuko grunt.

"Mmm?" Penny inquired as best she could.

"Nnnn," came Atsuko's reply.

Apparently Atsuko was enduring just as much pain as she was. Atsuko shifted again, causing Penny's wrists to shift in the ropes around them. They barked their agony at her, for the skin underneath was by now horribly chafed. It was another incentive to keep still and not struggle. This Agent 69, this Cousette Ligote, was very good at tying people up. Penny had to give her grudging respect. She didn't just restrain people, she tied them so that the restraints actually punished them for trying to get free. That was a talent.

"I'm going to have to do some research on her," Penny thought, her mouth reflexively biting down on the packing in her mouth again, "if I ever get free."

The girl was pulled from her reverie by the sudden realization that they were teetering. Atsuko, in her struggles, had leaned too far to her right - - Penny's left - - and for a moment that seemed to freeze in time both girls realized there was no longer enough support beneath them to keep them upright. Then gravity took over and they flopped to the floor like a dropped sack of flour. The shock of impact spread along Penny's shoulder and hip and left her dazed for a moment.

"Mmmmph?" Penny inquired when conscious thought kicked back into gear.

"Ummm hmmm," she heard Atsuko choke out. The fall hadn't done anything good for her throat, either. If anything, the noose felt tighter. It was even harder to breathe in this position.

"Mmm! Mnng Hnnngh!" Penny tried to say, her growing alarm cursing the smothering gag in her mouth.

"Mmm," Atsuko replied and it seemed like she was trying to reassure her friend. "Nngh gnngh."

At once Penny noticed Atsuko's hands doing a lot more wriggling. She looked down until the noose stopped her, a pointless gesture since she was blindfolded. Dismissing her eyes, she focused on her sense of touch. Atsuko's hand wriggled for a few more moments - - and then it seemed like the rope against her stomach was empty. It was! She could feel Atsuko's hands passing against her hip. Atsuko's hands were free.

"Mmm gnnnngh?" Penny asked.

Atsuko grunted. Penny could feel fingers picking at the ropes around her wrists and the rope between their legs no longer felt taut. At once Penny realized that her excitement was speeding up her breathing and tugging painfully at their throat and chest ropes. She willed herself to calm and in a few moments was rewarded when the ropes fell from her wrists. She felt Atsuko straighten her arms and shake it. Penny took that as a cue and straightened hers out. Several wriggles of the arm later passed Atsuko's elbow through the loop, aided by the perspiration that coated both girls, and allowed her to slide the loose rope down their arms.

With her left and Penny's right arm free, the two girls went to work. Atsuko undid the cord tying their waists while Penny pecked loose the knot cinching the nooses around their throats. Only when the choking presence around their throats fell away did Penny and Atsuko push up onto their knees and begin working on the rest of their ropes. Once their torsos were free, off came their gags and blindfolds. Finally they freed their legs, Penny noting that it seemed to take almost as long to free themselves as it did for Cousette Ligote to bind them. Once they were completely free from each other, Penny turned to her friend. Atsuko's face mirrored the emotional gratitude in hers. Penny searched for words, but nothing came and finally they settled for a grateful hug. "I didn't think we'd ever get out of that," Penny whispered, rising stiffly.

"How did you get loose?"

"This," she replied, holding up the middle finger of her hand. Penny seemed puzzled. "I've got a small razor blade under this fake fingernail."

"Why?" gasped Penny.

"Well, it was originally a self-defense tip I picked up, in case someone attacks or jumps you," Atsuko shrugged. "A girl can't be too careful these days - - especially a girl fighting a guerilla war against Waruda." She grinned sheepishly. "But it seems to have other uses, too."

"I'll say," Penny grinned. "I'm going to ask Uncle Gadget if I can start wearing fake fingernails."

"I'm sorry about spilling us on our sides," Atsuko said.

"It's not like you could help it."

"I did it on purpose," Atsuko admitted. Penny looked at her askance. "I realized that if we were on our sides, gravity would shift our internal organs and I'd have more slack to work with because your stomach wouldn't be pressing so hard against my wrists. It was a calculated risk that I could cut the ropes before we strangled." She saw Penny reflexively rub her throat and looked down. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that."

"Hey," Penny said, touching Atsuko's hand. "We got loose. That's the important part."

The trauma dealt with, both girls grew serious.

"Can you travel?" Atsuko asked.

"I'm pretty sore, but I can walk. Do you know a way out?"

"I was hoping you did," Atsuko grimaced.

Guess we'll have to wing it," Penny shrugged. "I don't think we have much time left."

Cautiously they opened the closet door and peered out. However, Penny pulled back almost instantly. "Someone's coming!" she hissed. The pair jumped behind the door and pressed to the wall. They could both hear the sound of someone walk up to the closet, then stop. The girls held their breath. The stranger lingered. Penny glanced nervously at Atsuko. Still the stranger lingered. Both girls' eyes locked on the door handle as it turned down. The door opened slowly. The girls eased back further into the shadow of the opening door as light spilled in from the hallway. The door opened further. Penny glanced down at the shadow, trying to gauge the height and weight of this new menace.

"Brain?" she gasped in a half-whisper.

The dog peered around the door, ears up and eyes wide in surprise. Then girl and canine lunged at each other, folding their limbs around each other and hugging.

"Oh, Brain, I'm so glad to see you!" Penny nearly sobbed. She heard the dog mumble something that sounded like an assent.

"I'm glad it was you, Brain-san," Atsuko sighed in relief.

"Is Uncle Gadget with you?" Penny asked when they pulled away. Brain shook his head. "Does your communicator work?" Brain shook his head, then pointed to the roof.

"The signal probably can't penetrate the volcano walls," Atsuko judged.

"Well, can you lead us to the way out?" Penny asked. Brain nodded enthusiastically, then stuck his head out the doorway and looked around. Penny and Atsuko quickly fell in behind him.

* * *

Dr. Claw boarded the MADJET, Madcat in his arms. All the charges were set and the deadline was approaching. His men were in the process of evacuating the base via the submarine launch. When the deadline hour struck, he would detonate the megaton charges from the safety of thirty thousand feet and watch as hot ash and molten lava rained down on his collected adversaries. Suddenly alert claxons went off. Claw whirled around in surprise, then hurried to the control panel of his ship.

"Security, report!" he growled into the communications microphone.

"The base has been breeched, Dr. Claw," reported one of his army. "Police are pouring in through the West Vehicle Bay."

Pressing a button that accessed a surveillance camera, Dr. Claw saw hundreds of police, uniformed and plain clothes, swarming over the base from the vehicle bay. Then something caught his eye. He zoomed in and spotted Metro City Chief Quimby kneeling down, arms extended. Running up to hug him was an unexpected sight.

"That little girl again!" he gasped, tightening his grip on Madcat uncomfortably. Slowly the grip released and the cat bounded away. "Very resourceful indeed."

"Orders, Dr. Claw?"

"Accelerate the evacuation," Claw responded, then engaged his craft. "Let them swarm. Let them think they've won. In thirty seconds their victory will come crashing down onto their heads - - including you, my resourceful little girl! Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA!"

The ship burst from the concealed hangar and rocketed up into the air. There was no longer time to climb to thirty thousand feet. A lower altitude would have to do. He might suffer a bumpy ride from the aftershocks, but he'd endured worse in his life. And if it destroyed the law enforcement cream of the world and that pesky little girl, it was worth it.

"Maybe I'll even be lucky enough for Gadget to be in there," smirked Dr. Claw as his finger neared the detonation button.

Then from out of nowhere, Claw heard the voice of a man. It was an anxious sound, of a man trying to control the uncontrollable and realizing his attempt was failing. It was the sound one might make on a first time roller coaster ride or atop a bucking bronco. It was paired with the rhythmic beat of helicopter blades. Claw glanced at his radar screen. A blip was there, but it was too small to be a helicopter. Still, it was on a collision course . . .!

The thud jolted the small ship, knocking it off course. Claw looked up and saw Inspector Gadget sprawled across his viewport like a bug on a windshield. For a second his eyes met Gadget's, though Gadget's seemed to be spinning in his head.

"W-Wowzers," Dr. Claw heard Gadget grunt in a strangled voice.

Then Gadget's copter blades gouged into the aluminum hull of the craft and severed the starboard guidance control circuitry. Sparks popped from the control panel, forcing Dr. Claw back. The craft lurched to the right and began to plummet while Gadget slid off the nose and floated down to Earth like a wounded duck.

"Curse you, Gadget!" roared Dr. Claw. "But I'll still have my victory!"

Ignoring the sparking control panel, Claw stabbed down with a gloved finger and jabbed the detonation button. However, the entire control panel was dead and there was no longer a working transmitter to send the detonation signal. The craft began to spin as it plummeted for the Pacific Ocean.

"CURSE YOU, GADGET!" Dr. Claw bellowed in futility. "CURSE YOU!"

* * *

Outside of the Mauna Loa base, Penny stood next to Brain and took everything in. Loved ones were being reunited as the hostages were freed. Penny's gaze lingered on Atsuko as she leaped into the arms of her father and got a hug so fierce that it would last into next week. She glanced at teams of State Police Bomb Squads file into the volcano to disarm the charges Dr. Claw had planted before something set their radio detonators off.

A procession of a dozen M.A.D. agents unlucky enough to be caught before they could evacuate filed into her line of vision and Penny's head turned. She noticed one of them was Cousette Ligote. The woman, still in her black leather jumpsuit, had her hands bound behind her back with a plastic locking tie. That brought a smile of revenge to the young blond girl. Cousette glanced to the side and for a moment the two locked eyes. Cousette silently swore there would be a return match. Penny didn't back down.

"But it probably won't be until I'm an adult, knowing the sentence you'll get," Penny thought. That was fine. Another bout with Agent 69's stringent bondage she didn't need.

Penny resumed surveying the crowd. Yes, she was looking for someone. And the longer it took to spot him, the less she could resist giving into fear. He had to be all right. He had to.

". . . amazing thing you ever saw!" Penny heard someone exclaim and something told her to turn around. A pair of uniformed State Police officers were braced under each arm of Inspector Gadget and were carrying the dazed detective to a medical unit. "Rammed Dr. Claw's escape craft in mid-air with nothing but helicopter blades! Sent the ship into the ocean just off the point!"

"Gadget!" Chief Quimby exclaimed happily. "Remarkable work!"

"It was?" Gadget asked, still dazed. "Oh, oh yes, it was. Just, er, doing my duty, Chief."

"UNCLE GADGET!" Penny cried and the crowd parted for the girl and her dog. Gadget was sitting on the bumper of a paramedic unit. He turned and saw the young girl in the white bikini run up. His face softened and the pain seemed to recede into the background. Bending forward, Gadget caught her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Penny," he whispered. "You're safe."

"You're safe, too!" she sobbed, the cumulative events finally welling up and spilling down her cheeks. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"There, there, Penny," he said, consoling her. "Everything's all right now."

* * *

As he sat on the beach in front of the hotel, Inspector Gadget looked up from his book. Penny and Atsuko were in the water, laughing and splashing each other, Penny in her white bikini and Atsuko in a clingy black one-piece. Watching surreptitiously to one side was Brain, disguised as an old man scanning the beach with a metal detector. Clearly the dog didn't want a repeat of last time and was GOING to be on the beach no matter what.

As usual, no trace of Dr. Claw had been found. That meant Gadget would face the M.A.D. genius again. He didn't shrink from the prospect. Battling evil was his life - - that and Penny. And as long as Penny didn't get involved in his battle, as she had this time, he was fine with that.

"Time to come out of the water, girls!" Gadget called to them. "How about an early supper?"

But as he stood, he banged his head into the beach umbrella. Ducking down, he accidentally snagged the umbrella pole with his arm. Twisting around, he snagged his raincoat on the catch. Pulling up, he jerked the umbrella up with his sleeve, sending his book and chair flying. That threw him off balance and the inspector tumbled to the sand, forcing the umbrella to close around him. Penny and Atsuko ran up and found two hairy legs flailing out of the end of their beach umbrella.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny cried, kneeling down next to the umbrella. She found the catch and opened it up, freeing her uncle. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Penny," Gadget said. "But I'm beginning to suspect that this umbrella is another ingenious M.A.D. trap!"

Penny glanced at Atsuko and the two girls burst out laughing. Brain merely rolled his eyes.

THE END


End file.
